Divertimentos
by heros
Summary: Colección de drabbles sobre pokemon.
1. Caza

**Disclaimer:** Los pokemon y personajes utilizados en la colección de drabbles no me pertenecen. También advierto que puede contener algunas escenas violentas expresadas mediante pensamientos o acciones.

_Drabble #1_

_Palabras_ : 172

_** 1. Caza**_

**S**cyther se agazapó en la alta y verdosa hierba, camuflándose con ella. Frente a él, un Caterpie, su presa, comía absorto las hojas frescas de un arbusto, ignorante del peligro que le acechaba ¿O tal vez sabía que estaba siendo vigilado?

El depredador aguardó unos minutos para contemplarle y pensar en los movimientos que realizaría para capturarlo en caso de que la víctima escapara de su primer ataque.

Había llegado la hora. Realizó un largo salto y con un ágil movimiento clavó las afiladas garras en los costados del rival. Veía como se desangraba y sufría de dolor; retorciéndose sobre sí; pidiendo que terminara la lenta tortura. Levantó la extremidad superior izquierda, balanceándola como una guadaña, y, con un rápido oscilar, sesgó la vida del pokemon.

Había terminado otra batalla, una de las muchas que se suelen librar diariamente en cualquier parte del mundo, para la supervivencia. Aquella vez el "insecto de la muerte" había conseguido salir vencedor, pero era muy probable que en futuras ocasiones sea él el siguiente en morir.


	2. Ira

Nota de autor: Este drabble está dedicado a Newtwo, uno de mis pokemon favoritos, y es un Missing Scene (Escena perdida) que se puede situar al comienzo de la primera película.

Palabras: 429

* * *

** Ira**

Estaba furioso cuando descubrió la verdad que le había sido ocultada durante mucho tiempo. Debía de haber sospechado lo que ocurría antes de haber aceptado tal proposición, pero era demasiado tarde. Ahora todos y cada uno de esos insignificantes humanos debían sufrir su ira; ellos eran los verdaderos culpables de todo lo que le había ocurrido.

- ¿Por qué nos haces esto a nosotros, tus creadores. ¿Acaso no fuimos las personas que hicimos en convertirte en lo que eres?

Era cierto, gracias a ellos había perfeccionado todos sus técnicas hasta convertirse en la criatura más poderosa del planeta: el Pokemon perfecto; pero a cambio tuvo que convertirse en un esclavo más de aquellas personas, que se autodenominan " los más inteligentes de los seres vivos", para servirles en sus más bajos deseos. Había percibido la ennegrecida crueldad que reposaba en todos los hombres: desde el laureado científico, quien sólo crea para dañar a sus congéneres; hasta el arrogante entrenador que camina orgulloso de su inútil trabajo maltratando a las especies inferiores. Pronto su mente llegó a la conclusión que era el momento de iniciar un nuevo orden, donde esos individuos estarían sujetos a las mismas condiciones a las de los pokemon, para que comprendieran los errores de su humillante raza había provocado. En caso de negarse serían destruidos todos, sin ninguna excepción de sexo, etnia e ideologías.

Miró a Giovanni, quien permanecía de pie, aparentemente tranquilo y seguro de saber los enfrentamientos emocionales que sufría su "criatura" dentro de él; contemplaba como lo irracional de su especie daba paso lentamente a la razón, cumpliendo así el objetivo final que estaban buscando: modificar la naturaleza animal para convertirle en su "igual". Le odiaba profundamente. Él era uno de los motivos principales por la cuál debían ser eliminados sus privilegios como raza dominante.

- Recuerda, Mewtwo, que fuiste creado por los humanos para complacernos. Tú nunca podrás parecerte a nosotros.

Realmente él no quería parecerse a ellos. Giovanni jamás comprendería la verdadera razón de su profundo rencor hacía los autores de su nacimiento; su limitada inteligencia nunca sería capaz de comprenderlo.

- Nunca seré el esclavo de los humanos. ¡Ese no es mi destino!

- Para, Mewtwo. Te lo explicaré todo - Esas últimas palabras resonaron en su cabeza durante pocos segundos antes de haber un inquebrantable silencio. Era demasiado tarde, había liberado al demonio que estaba encerrado en su interior y que ahora le dominaba. Tan sólo había dos cosas que podían calmarle: a emancipación de todos los pokemon y la eliminación total de la raza humana...


	3. Ritual

Nota de autor: El drabble - realmente es un long drabble por su extensión - está basado en un fragmento de los Cantos de Maldoror, la cuál recojo al principio para servir de un pequeño prólogo a la historia. Dado que resulta un tanto violento he decidido subir un grado el rating.

Disclaimer: Como siempre, nada de pokemon me pertenece, en cuyo poder lo tiene Nintendo, ni siquiera el fragmento usado, del Conde de Lautréamont (ya sin derechos de autor).

* * *

_  
"...Entonces, los perros, enfurecidos, rompen sus cadenas, se escapan de las lejanas granjas; corren por la campiña, aquí y allá, presas de locura. ... Comienzan de nuevo a correr por la campiña, saltando con sus patas ensangrentadas por encima de los fosos y las escarpadas piedras. ... ¡Ay, del viajero rezagado! Los amigos de los cementerios se arrojarán sobre él, le desgarrarán, le devorarán con su boca de la que chorrea sangre..."_

_(Conde de Lautréamont; Primer canto, sexta estrofa de los Cantos de Maldoror)_

Era luna llena, el momento propicio para que los Houndoom se reunieran bajo la plateada luz y actuaran según los influjos del satélite. Poco a poco, se reunieron en un confuso círculo, que abarcaba varios metros de circunferencia, esperando, con sus ojos sanguinolentos, la señal del líder de la manada. Pronto, aquél paraje se inundó del sonido de los ladridos: la caza ha comenzado.

Todos se dispersaron en varios grupos por los alrededores de la campiña, en busca de la dulce carne de los rezagados viajeros. Aquellos animales clamaban venganza con sus guturales sonidos por el trato que les daba cuando eran capturados. Era el turno de mostrar quien era el verdadero diablo de las tinieblas.

Ocasionalmente, a medida que avanzaba la noche y el día esperaba para aparecer, se escuchaba gritos desgarradores provenientes de los alrededores del bosque, clamando auxilio; después, el lúgubre silencio. Era maravilloso para los cerberos de fuego clavar sus afilados colmillos, mientras los demás lamían la sangre caliente, que corría sobre la piel fría, y contemplaban con placer inusitado la cara de terror del difunto.

_Clamaban venganza..._

Con los primeros cantos de los Pidgeys, los Houndoom volvieron a sus madrigueras, satisfechos por saciar su sed de sangre y devorar cruelmente a aquellas criaturas indefensas. Era probable que no volvieran a salir durante tres semanas... o tal vez mañana.


	4. Iniciación entre huesos

**P**erdón por el retraso, aquí tenéis otro drabble exclusivamente pokemon, cuyos protagonistas son los Cubone y Marowak. La historia puede sufrir algún pequeño cambio de última hora en futuras revisiones.

**C**omo siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, denle las gracias a Nintendo, pero sí el argumento y los aspectos puramente literarios.

* * *

**C**omo siempre sucedía anualmente durante los primeros fríos días de Octubre, los Cubones corrían y bordeaban con asombrosa rapidez los pequeños montículos de huesos y calaveras que se alzaban en el cementerio bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres, quienes ignoraban que aquellos juegos escatológicos pertenecían a un antiquísimo rito pokemon que habían realizado sus ancestros años atrás. En aquella mentalidad primitiva existía la inconsciente creencia de la perpetuidad de la especie si se mostraban los restos óseos de sus antepasados, pero con el paso de las generaciones esta tradición, si realmente hubo una, terminó diluyéndose hasta convertirse en simple entretenimiento. Únicamente se conservó el paso de la lactancia a la madurez con la obtención de los huesos de sus ancestros, para encarnar su paso a una edad adulta del animal.

Unos de estos pokemon jugaban al orí entre las osamentas y carnes en putrefacción, otros exploraban e investigaban con infantil y macabra curiosidad los vacíos cráneos de sus antepasados, y otros pocos corrían por unos senderos próximos a los grandes calavernarios que se hallaban en imponentes cornisas rocosas. Todos estos pequeños pokemon saciaban su diversión más primaria que les hacía volver a los orígenes de su especie que siempre habían sido asociados con la muerte y la rapiña. Eran adorados por los seres humanos de épocas inmemoriales como personificaciones de dioses del inframundo, asociados con la muerte y el hambre, y aún hoy en día se les considera así en pequeñas aldeas situadas en las montañas.

El alba rasgaba la tela violácia de la noche, y los pequeños pokemon aún continuaban jugando sin cansancio entre aquellos muertos casi olvidados, pero los raucos bramidos paternos dio fin al recreo; había llegado la hora de dar por terminado el primer ritual de iniación hacia la madurez y la consciencia de ser una raza única. Volverían el siguiente año, con las primeras nieves invernales, para repetir este ciclo hasta que la especie llegue a su extinción y estos huesos que hay y habrán caigan en el olvido.


	5. Libertad

¿Desde cuándo tenía memoria? No lo recordaba, pues nunca se había planteado la pregunta. Toda su vida se había reducido a hacer su monótona rutina de salpicar y mirar al cielo mientras esperaba a que algo cambiara. ¿Por qué ahora se lo planteaba?

Se acercó a la superficie y contempló las albas nubes pasear por toda la cúpula celestial. Tenían suerte, ellos eran libres y podían ver el mundo; él estaba condenado a permanecer en el mismo lago. Si por lo menos pudiera cambiar su aburrido destino...

Empezó a propulsarse por encima del agua; era la única manera de contemplar durante unos pocos segundos la naturaleza que existía sobre el medio acuático. Mientras volaba se sentía feliz momentáneamente, pero, por su desgracia, no llegó a caer jamás a su lugar de origen.

Abrió los ojos y vio que volaba. Se extrañó, pero el graznido del Pidgeotto le devolvió a la realidad. Estaba cumpliendo su sueño de libertad antes de dar su último coletazo en el nido repleto de Pidgeys.

Cerró los ojos. A partir de ese momento el Magikarp comenzó a sumergirse en un nuevo mundo de oscuridad perpetua.


End file.
